Dawn Hikari and the new world
by Ikariworshipper98
Summary: What if Julie yamamoto will be like Dawn hikari? What is their lives are connected in a way which is impossible? What if Dawn and her friends teleported to Ben's world due to forever knights? Why did forever knights stole legendary pokemons? find out pairings IS, benX juli
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I don't know why I'm doing this, but I kind of wanted to. This story might sound stupid or boring. So to those someone who feel like this, DON'T READ IT! There much better._

_What if Julie Yamamoto, Ben's girlfriend will look exactly like Dawn Hiakri? What if they're connected in a way that is unique and impossible? What if Dawn and her friends teleported to Ben's world? Why did Forever knights stole legendary Pokémon's? Why? Find out!_

**Ben's pov:**

"Shit I'm late for my school!" I cried as I changed into usual dress. I rushed down to see…nobody. "What the hell? Where is everyone?" I wondered myself.

Did they leave me like the family in the film _Home Alone_? Just when my hopes are getting high I saw my Dad came out of his room and yawned "Ben? What are you doing here? And why are you so _early_?" he asked me.

I'm confused "What are you talking about Dad? I'm late for my school!"

My dad stared blankly at me for few minutes. I narrowed my eyes, has he gone mad? Why is he staring at me blankly?

Then he burst out in laughter "Ben it's only 6.06 am"

Now it's my turn to stare blankly at him. Only 6.06? He pointed at the clock and I saw it read 6.06 AM

My dad laughed again "Ben, you read it upside down. Judging from this, you slept hanging down like stupid" and he resumed his laughter.

I blushed in embarrassment, since he is right! I groaned at my stupidness.

"Oh man! I did it again! Three times in a week? I'm so stupid" I muttered to myself.

I sighed and waited for the time to go fast.

**With Dawn in pokemon dimension**

**Dawn's pov:**

"Let her go!" I heard Paul screaming . I opened my eyes to see some strange men in metal suits gripping my neck. Hard.

Just a few minutes ago I was having a blast with Paul, Ash and Brock. But now I'm in worst shape. Ash and Brock was in the ground, moaning now and then in pain. Paul was in same state as I'm in.

I coughed and the man who is holding my neck asked "Where is the being of Emotion? Tell me and we'll let you go!"

I coughed and I heard Azelf and Uxie whimpered in protest, about hurting me.

I glared him "I don't know, you metal freak!" I spat and gasped as I felt him tightening his grip around my neck.

As I am close to pass out, I heard "Lucariooo, pikachuuu, Luxurayyy" and I saw the man who was holding my neck attacked by thunderbolt.

I was dropped and I regained my breath. He coughed and spit "You Bitch!"

I narrowed his eyes "Lucario Aura sphere, Pikachu and Luxuray Use Thunder! Shield the aura sphere!"

I released my Phacharisu, for extra hand.

And I heard Paul "Electivire Thunder punch" Ash commanding "Pikachu Volt tackle"

Brock "Croagunk use Poison jab"

Those metal freaks groaned in pain. I nodded to my friends and they catched on. I ordered "Phacharisu, Luxuray, Pikachu"

"Electivire"

"Pikachu"

"Electro ball!" We three ordered.

All five pokemon shot electro ball and they hit them, and they were thrown away, several metres.

One of the men stood up shakily "You're going to pay for this! Forever knights won't rest!" with that they teleported away.

I sighed and dropped to the ground. A few tears dribbled down on my cheeks "We lost Azelf and Uxie. Its all my fault"

Paul hugged me and Ash placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I saw Mesprit, she was sad too. "Sorry Mesprit" I whispered

She sighed and plced her hand on my forehead to contact me, telepathically, _"No need to worry, Dawn. We'll save them"_

I nodded. Brock murmured "Who were they? What are they going to do with them?"

I sighed "I don't know Brock, but I could definitely say this, they are not from this world"

All of them turned and stared at her…

**Ben's pov:**

"Ha-ha! I'm first!" Julie exulted as she placed her foot inside the school campus. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, she stuck her tongue out and we went to our locker.

I couldn't help but glance at her, once a while. Her mid-night blue hair swaying back and forth, her sapphire eyes shining with victory, her soft pink lips turned into a charming smile. She is unique, with her mid-night blue hair. And she is proud of it, she is optimistic. Different from any other girl I had ever met.

I chuckled as I realized I'm so lucky to get her as my girlfriend. Gwen glaved at me as soon as I chuckled "What's so funny, Ben?"

I shook my head "Nothing, Gwen". She stared at me for few seconds, and then she shrugged. I sighed and looked at my schedule, Maths first. Eww I hate Maths!

Lucky I'll be siting next to Julie. "This is so boring" I muttered as I sat on my chair. I didn't notice Julie clutching her head in pain.

**Pokemon dimension**

**Dawn's pov:**

"So who were they?" Ash asked Prof. Oak, as I placed an ice pack over his head. He smiled gratefully at me, and I returned it.

I let a frustrated sigh as I sat down. Brock and Ash are getting head ache now and then, because of capturing of Azelf and Uxie. I felt guilty about this, Paul recognizing this, wrapped his arms around my waist "Its not your troublesome" he murmured. I smiled faintly and leaned into his chest.

's eyes tightened "I don't know Ash, but don't worry I'll start my research"

Ash nodded and video phone shutted down.

I said "Guys, I'm saying this, they're from different dimension"

Ash pursed his lips "How could you say that?"

"First: they didn't use pokemons when they saw ours they were mystified. And secondly remember, they used laser beams. Tell me, will we use laser beams, if we've Pokemon"

They sighed. Paul who sat patiently, stood up "That's it! we're going to teleport to that dimension"

Mesprit appeared and placed her little pinkish hand on my forehead _"Paul is right. Dawn, you can use me for identifying the dimension they are in 'kay?"_

I nodded and I placed my hands on her forehead. I closed my eyes, and searched for the dimension where 'Forever knights' in.

**Ben's pov:**

"Julie, are you alright? You are blanking out for hours" I asked worriedly as she still blankly stared out the window

I sighed and saw her eye turned red for a minute and then turned normal. I raised my eyebrows at her, did her eyes turned red for a minute?

She is so still, staring blankly. Gwen tried to find out what the hell is wrong with her, but she couldn't.

Something or _Someone_ is blocking Gwen out. I was eating my lunch and then suddednly Julie's eyes widened, stood up, still blank and murmured "I've to go"

With that she ran away. I stared at her dumbfounded, did she really ran away while she was still in the school? Weird.

Gwen came and saw Julie is not in sighed, asked "Where is she?"

I explained to Gwen. Her eyes tightened "Strange, even I couldn't find what is going on with her"

I sighed "She was normal, this morning. And if she wanted to go she won't run away while she was still in school"

Gwen nodded and said "Come on, something is up with her" with that we stood up and ran to find Julie.

**Oooh~ why did she ran away? Will Dawn find who are forever knights? Will Dawn find Julie? Find out!**

**Please review, I never done a crossover. Not like this, changing the whole thing.**

**But I wanted to, so only Julie can have the memories that Dawn is having in pokemon dimension!**

**Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dawn's pov:**

I panted as I searched for them. It's draining my energies. My eyes shot wide when I saw them in my mind, I nodded to Mesprit and she showed what I'm seeing.

I saw two of the knights holding Uxie and Azelf in a strange glass container. When those two tried to break it, they couldn't. I immediately realized it will absorb their powers. My friends gasped as they saw.

And the connection was cut off. I panted heavily and searched for them. I smiled a little as I saw them in a different dimension. I also realized they were about to the destroy their own world by those legendary Pokémon's.

I saw 2 boys Benjamin Tennyson, Kevin Ethan Levin and a girl Gwendalin Tennyson around our age are fighting against them. I searched deeper about them

After my eyes widened when I saw myself with Ben, just like a copy! I was so shocked that I jerked off a bit.

I shooked my head and said "I know where they are. I saw a boy named Benjamin Tennyson and his cousin Gwendalin Tennyson and their friend Kevin Ethan Levin fighting against the Forever knights. I think we should get help from them"

They nodded and Paul asked "Then why did you jerked?"

I sighed and explained "It's just…I saw myself in the dimension. Blue hair, blue eyes. Just like me. And her name is Julie Yamamoto"

Their eyes widened and Ash asked "Just like you?"

I nodded "I felt some connection with her. It's a little stronger. And she knows me, well not fully. Just my name and looking alike and this dimension. I think I'm going to contact her and say that we're coming to their dimension"

They nodded and Brock sighed "Then it'll get a lot more serious than we thought"

I shrugged "Yeah, I guess so"

Mesprit frowned and placed her small hand over my cheek _"Dawn only two can teleported to that world"_

I nodded and said to the others "Guys only two can be teleported to that dimension"

They grew thoughtful, before anyone can say anything Paul told us sternly "I'm going with her, and that's final" he added the last part with a death glare as he saw Ash was about to protest. Ash pouted but didn't say anything. Wise of him.

Mesprit smiled and created a portal and she placed her hand again over my cheek "_Please save them, Dawn…"_

I smiled and nodded "No need to worry!"

I heard someone muttering "That's the when we worry the most". I'm sure its Ash

I pouted and grumbled about how mean. Paul chuckled lightly and I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly

* * *

**Ben's dimension**

**Julie's pov:**

I panted as I ran towards a forest. The 'Dawn' girl looked exactly like me. She told me telepathically that she and her boyfriend coming to our dimension. I have feeling powers. I could feel the ground. When I did that, I felt Ben and Gwen running behind me. I growled and turned back. They halted; Ben looked at me worriedly "Are you okay, Julie?"

I'm angry right now since I'm wondering why they're coming here, so I snapped "I'm fine. I don't want anyone here, please go away!"

With that I began where I left off. Suddenly I saw a blue and yellow color lightning in the air. My eyes widened "Shit"

I turned around to see both were surprised. I murmured "Please faint, please faint". And surprisingly they fainted, I sighed in relief, and ran towards the lightning.

I halted as I saw myself, must be that 'Dawn' girl and a boy around her age with purple hair battling with some weirdoes.

I heard Dawn yelling "Why can't you guys get the hell away from me? why do you follow me everywhere?"

If its Dawn then he must be her boyfriend Paul shinji. I narrowed my eyes at them, their back was facing me, as I hide behind a tree. Dawn and Paul released something from a ball and I realized that they must be the pokemons!

Dawn yelled "This is the last time! Luxary use Thunder!"

Paul ordered "Electivire use Thunderbolt!"

Those moves crashed the men who were wearing some strange suits they look like a clowns to me, which I don't know. My eyes widened as I saw Dawn's Luxary's move, its so…powerful.

She pulled her hair up, and took a deep breath. Paul chuckled and she pouted at Paul. He shooked his head "You and your troublsomeness"

She stuck her tongue out and then stiffened. I looked at her curiously, what happened? She sighed and said aloud "I know someone is there behind that tree, it will be appreciative if you step in front"

My eyes widened, how did she know? I sighed and revealed myself. I saw her smiling and Paul's wide eyes. I smiled a little. Paul choked a little as he saw me. Me and Dawn laughed at him. He shooked his head "You two look alike" he murmured.

Me and Dawn glanced at each other and shrugged. Dawn turned to me "Thanks for letting me-" she was interrupted by a loud voice "Ahem!"

She rolled her eyes "I mean letting us in your dimension" Paul smirked and Dawn smiled. Seriously how are even together? Well that means its true…Opposites attract.

I shrugged "I know you Dawn, but I don't want Ben to know who are you, alright? He and Gwen followed me here. We've to take care of them right now" I said

She nodded and Paul shrugged. We walked until we saw them lying on the ground. Dawn raised her eye brow at me. I smiled sheepishly at her "I don't even know how they fainted, Dawn"

She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. A pale blue light covered them and they were gone in a split second. She said "I teleported them, and cleared their memory. They won't have this incidents. Where they're an hour ago"

I chewed on my lower lip and I could almost feel a light bulb glowing over my head "They were in the highschool. Once they was sure, there was something going on me, they followed me here"

Dawn nodded and snapped her fingers again. She smiled a little and we walked

"Lets go…er…where do we have to stay? We hate to be a burden for you Julie" she asked me.

"No need to worry, You're going to stay in my home" I cheerfully said.

She and Paul abruptly stopped as soon as they heard the words 'No need to worry'. Paul looked at me "What..did you said?"

"No need to worry….why?"

I saw Dawn blushing, suddenly Paul bursted into laughter. Dawn just playfully pouted at him. I'm confsed "What is going on here?"

He controlled a little bit "Troublesome, tends to say that catchphrase a lot. And whenever she said those words, she fell into more troubles"

I laughed too "Well I think me and Dawn are so much alike. Just like her, I tend to ran straight into trouble"

Then something hit me "Troublesome…?"

He smirked and said "That my nickname for her. She just loves to fall in troubles. So I nickenamed her"

Then he groaned in pain holding his one side of the stomach. Dawn was smirking victoriously "I'm still here, ya know Plum head"

He scowled obviously disliked being called by that the name. I laughed "Sure you two have a colourful life, don't you?"

They smiled, this time Paul genuinely smiled and shrugged. We went to my home. My mother freaked out a little when she saw Dawn. But I told her, explained her. Of course not with the truth, with lies. She got a little better, after talking to Dawn. Apparently Dawn has this effect on everyone. Paul told me that Dawn is chosen by the legendary pokemon the Being of Emotion Mesprit.

I smiled at him, he can be gentle when he wanted to. And I got the distinct impression that he is sweet and teasing whenever he is around Dawn. I sighed and thought about how am I going to explain this to Ben,Gwen? Only god knows~

* * *

**Soooo~how is that? Good? Review please!**

**Why she and dawn are so much alike?**

**I wonder what will happen in Dawn's and Julie's life!**

**Find out in more chapters!**

**Bye  
**


End file.
